


Hey Siri, Play Movie

by ColorfulDolce



Series: And So On and So Forth [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulDolce/pseuds/ColorfulDolce
Summary: “Leo the Lion,” he hisses out. He redoubles his efforts, desperate to take control of the remote now. He will not suffer through another movie sponsored by that dreaded lion. Flashbacks to his childhood come to the forefront of his mind: Genji, ill and whiny, begging his elder brother to watch old “American Classics.” Every single time, without fail, he would manage to transfer his illness onto Hanzo, and every single time, without fail, Genji would force Hanzo to watch the same films over again.Oh how he abhorred the MGM Lion.--Hanzo and Jesse argue over what to watch for movie night. Athena has other plans.





	Hey Siri, Play Movie

**Author's Note:**

> "beeftony asked:  
> It's movie night, and McCree and Hanzo argue over whether to watch Seven Samurai or The Magnificent Seven, which are essentially the same story but one is a samurai movie and the other is a western."

“Seven Samurai.”

“ _Magnificent_  Seven.”

“Might I suggest: Ocean’s 11?”

The two agents tear their glares away from each other in favor of directing them at Athena’s logo on the flat screen. Here they are, in the middle of a very important discussion, and the AI goes and interrupts them.

“As I said, it is merely a suggestion. Teamwork is built on compromise, after all.”

“Athena, darlin’, beautiful, doll,” Jesse coos, snatching the remote from Hanzo’s grasp, “Don’t you have scientists to pester?”

“Agent McCree, I am a highly advanced AI with semi-omnipotence and limited omnipresence. I currently  _am_  ‘pestering’ scientists.” The screen changes from a logo to live video feed of Winston hard at work in his laboratory…if “hard at work” constitutes snacking on peanut butter while Athena tells him what he  _should_  be doing instead. Hanzo scoffs.

“One would think that, with matters as important as running the resurgence of Overwatch, he would take things more seriously,” he chides, reaching out for the remote. Jesse has his foot solidly placed on Hanzo’s chest, keeping him from reaching it. To his horror, he hears the godforsaken roar of Hollywood’s worst mistake. His head whips around to face the screen, and bares his teeth in unadulterated hatred.

“ _Leo the Lion_ ,” he hisses out. He redoubles his efforts, desperate to take control of the remote now. He will  _not_  suffer through another movie sponsored by that dreaded lion. Flashbacks to his childhood come to the forefront of his mind: Genji, ill and whiny, begging his elder brother to watch old “American Classics.” Every single time, without fail, he would manage to transfer his illness onto Hanzo, and every single time, without fail, Genji would force Hanzo to watch the same films over again.

Oh how he  _abhorred_  the MGM Lion.

Finally, Hanzo is able to snatch the remote away from Jesse, and not a moment too soon. Dialogue is cut short by Hanzo returning to the selection screen and selecting the superior movie: Seven Samurai. However, he is not as successful as Jesse was, for after a swift poke to his sides the remote is back in the cowboy’s hands. Hanzo doesn’t let him so much as press a button.

“Athena, turn off the television.”

The screen goes black, the audio is silenced, and the man in front of him is crestfallen.

“Aw, honey, that’s no fair! I was just about to turn it back to my movie!” he says petulantly. He even crosses his arms and pouts. Hanzo rolls his eyes fondly, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s forehead and plucking the remote out from his boyfriend’s now resigned grasp.

“Jesse, darlin’, beautiful, doll,” he says, mocking Jesse’s earlier placations to Athena, “It is merely one movie.”

“Yeah but–”

Suddenly, the screen turns back on, however, instead of a selection screen, there is merely a pop-up window. Hanzo frowns.

“Sorry we could not reach the Netflix service…”

“…Please try again later?” Jesse finishes.

They look at each other. They look at the screen. Finally, they look at the logo at the bottom right of the screen. Hanzo speaks up first.

“…Is something the matter?” He receives no reply. Jesse clears his throat. Still, the AI remains silent. The two agents look at each other and sigh.

“Wanna watch Ocean’s 11?”

“Have we any choice in the matter?”

“No,” a surprisingly cheerful voice responds, and immediately the movie begins to play.

Hanzo sighs, but curls up against Jesse anyways. At the very least, there is no lion in this movie.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have anymore mchanzo prompts hmu: http://scarbordoe-fair.tumblr.com  
> or if you want more artsy stuff: http://scarbordoefair.tumblr.com


End file.
